Neliel's missing lamb
by DeadGirlx.x
Summary: NelielxNnoitra Smut.


Ok this is somewhat oc for Neliel and Nnoitra. It has no plot it's not a story that will change your life or break your heart or make you sit back and say " I never thought of it that way. It's a simple smut story. I wrote this because I freaken love Nnoitra and Neliel.

I don't own bleach!

I'm not a freaken novelist.

Just a person writing a short story so hope you enjoy it!

It had been a long day Nel spent all day kicking Nnoitra's butt.

He didn't even seem to be trying but every time Nel tried to walk away he bitch and moaned until she fought him again.

I don't even know why I put up with him she thought.

It was dinnertime and all the other Espada's and their fractions were sitting down for dinner.

Nel and the others sat and ate like normal but some one was missing.

Where's Nnoitra Nel asked Tesra.

He wanted to eat alone in his room tonight.

Hmm Nel thought I wonder if he's hurt Nel picked up her bowl and chop sticks and walked over to Nnoitra's room. She knocked 3 times softly

GO AWAY TESRA! Nnoitra shouted.

It's me Nel! I'm coming in!

Nel opened the door and saw Nnoitra sitting on his bed topless eating bowl of rice.

What do you want Neliel?

I came to make sure you were ok because you weren't eating with the rest of us.

I don't need you to worry about me you should be worried about your self.

Now don't come back to my room unless your gonna do my laundry or bring me food like a good woman should!

Nel rolled her eyes and walked out.

She placed her bowl in the kitchen and walk to her room she was so exhausted she changed in to her night gown and plopped down in to her bed she cuddled under her covers she was just about to go to sleep when she realized her stuffed lamb was gone.

And she knew only one person who would take it. NNOITRA! Nel angrily march to Nnoitra's room and opened the door.

How rude of you Neliel just barging in to my room with out even knocking. She glared at Nnoitra.

I want my Lamb back! Nel shouted.

She normally wouldn't care but her fractions had given it to her so it was special plus she was tired and a little cranky.

Nnoitra was laying at the edged of is bed in only his boxers he was so tall his feet and head touched each end of the bed.

Oh is this what you were looking for he picked up the lamb and set it back down on his pillow.

If you want it Neliel some get it. Nel was so annoyed with Nnoitra he had been messing with her all day! He just wanted her to climb over his half naked body in probably some attempt to intimidate her and make her uncomfortable.

Well I'll show you not its not that easy to fuck with me she told her self.

She calmly walked over to him looked him square the eye and startled him reached over to the far side of his bed that met with the wall.

Just as she was about to grab her lamb Nnoitra grabbed her hips and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap.

She looked at him nervous and a light blush covered her cheeks.

Nel tried to get up but he wouldn't release her hips so she managed to scoot back a little.

She stared at him like a dear in headlights. She took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composer.

What are you doing Nnoitra! She angrily asked.

I should be asking you that.

You're the one whose getting my lap all wet dear.

Nel's face turned bright red she quickly tried to get up and squeeze her legs shut.

Now don't be hasty Neliel I thought you wanted your lamb.

Nnoitra said and let go of her hips.

Nel quickly picked up her leg and kneeled beside Nnoitra.

Her back facing him and picked up her lamb.

Just then Nnoitra pushed her forward and pinned her down.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed her lower body against his using his other arm to support his body weight so he wouldn't crush her.

Nel could feel something warm and hard poking her inner thighs and squeezed her legs together.

Her whole body heated up.

Nnoitra started kissing and sucking Nel's neck.

She let out a moan and started grinding her hips into his.

Please Nnoitra.

Nel begged.

Pleas what? He said with a grin.

I wanna hear you say it Neliel.

Nel looked back at Nnoitra with a deep blush over her cheeks and her breathing labored.

Please Nnoitra please fuck me!

Nnoitra laughed and proceeded with Neliel's request….

(Side notes)

Why a lamb? She had to go after something and I like lambs its better than the cliché teddy bear!

Oh I didn't go in to them doing the act simply because this is the smuttiest story I have ever written and first I didn't wanna f it up ;)


End file.
